Deux Visages
by menLOVEmen
Summary: Une fan fic que j'ai faite pour un concours. Un drôle d'être sort de la boîte du Néant. Cole, en temps que nouvelle Source va en profiter...


**Deux visages**

Par Miguel Sanchez

« Piper ! Fige-le ! crie Paige.

_  Tout de suite, soeurette ! »

            L'aînée des soeurs tend ses mains et le monstre arrête sa marche vers les sorcières.

« Bien joué ! lance Phoebe.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis une pro !

_ Bon, pas de temps à perdre, fait remarquer Paige. LDO ! »

            LDO, si vous ne saviez pas, ça veut dire Livre des Ombres. Les trois soeurs se placent donc devant le grimoire.

« Bon, on cherche dans quel rubrique ? demande la plus jeune.

_ A « démon » ? suggère Phoebe.

_ Phoebe, s'impatiente Piper, « démon », c'est le principal sujet ! 

_ Je sais ! C'était ironique ! Bon, j'arrête mes plaisanteries sinon, y va se réveiller. »

            Comme pour répondre à sa question, le démon en question commence à pouvoir bouger. Piper, excédée, lance :

« Oh ! On a pas le temps de jouer ! Tu bouges pas ! »

            Elle le fige à nouveau.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, reprend-elle, mais un peu d'aide surnaturelle ne serait pas de refus.

_ Accordée, lance la voix de leur grand-mère. »

            Les pages tournent alors toutes seules, s'arrêtant sur une gravure de celui qui est en face d'elle.

« Alors... Démon Sylas. Il y a une formule. Mais il faut lui couper les mains sinon il reviendra.

_ Les mains ? s'étonne Paige. Voilà qui est bizarre. 

_ Je suppose que tu vas te faire une joie de t'en charger ? demande Piper.

_ D'accord ! cède Paige. Mais j'utilise quoi ?

_ Utilise l'épée qu'il a à sa ceinture !

_ Bonne idée ! Epée ! »

            Elle appelle l'objet et il apparaît dans ses mains. Elle empoigne l'arme et la sort de son fourreau. Elle s'approche de Sylas et lève l'épée. Mais celui-ci reprend le contrôle de son corps et retient la lame à mains nues.

« Euh, les filles... Son pouvoir, c'est bien de brûler vive les bonnes sorcières ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ? s'enquiert Piper, tout en rejoignant sa sœur.

_ AIDEZ-MOI ! Mon épée est brûlante ! Bientôt, ce sera moi qui vais cuire !

_ Disparaît ! ordonne Phoebe.

_ Disparaître ? Comment ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! »

            Elle se concentre et devient une lueur bleue comme Léo. Elle disparaît complètement et réapparaît dans une autre pièce.

« SALON ! crie-t-elle.

_ On arrive ! répond Phoebe en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre du démon. »

Il est repoussé contre une vielle malle. Les deux sœurs profitent de ces précieuse secondes pour sortir du grenier. Il se relève déjà, fou de rage et reprend son épée.

************

**GENERIQUE**

            Piper et Phoebe trouvent leur sœur allongée sur la table du salon. Elles éclatent de rire.

« Oh ça va ! C'est mieux que la dernière fois où j'ai atterri dans la baignoire quand Léo prenait son bain. (Elle voit la mine de Piper). Ah, je te l'avais pas dit...

_ Non, pas vraiment.

_ Ah ben, euh...

_ Attention ! s'écrie Phoebe »

            Ayant vu l'épée du démon partir du haut des escaliers, elle se jette sur sa sœur et la plaque à terre. L'épée se plante dans le canapé.

« Ça, tu vas le payer ! s'énerve Paige ne désignant l'endroit où est plantée l'épée. J'adore ce canapé ! Epée ! »

            Le démon, ayant compris le fonctionnement du pouvoir, essaie de retenir son épée. Mais le pouvoir de la jeune sorcière est trop puissant. S'il ne peut l'empêcher de le désarmer, alors il la brûlera. Au moins, il aura rempli sa mission et aura détruit le Pouvoir des Trois. Il se lance sur la jeune fille. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger, il tient sa lame entre ses mains. Il utilise son pouvoir pour la faire fondre.

« Génial ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?

_ Baisse-toi ! lance une voix de la porte ! »

            Paige reste incrédule quelques secondes mais obéit. Elle se met à croupis. Elle entend la voix qui a parlé dans sa tête mais ne la reconnaît pas. Ce n'était ni celle de Cole, ni celle de Léo. Elle tourne la tête et voit un drôle de personnage. Il lance deux étoiles de ninjas qui coupent les mains de Sylas. Il tend ensuite ses deux mains et commence à réciter :

_« Les bonnes sorcières_

_N'ont pas besoin de ta misère._

_Retourne en Enfer_

_Et disparaît de cette Terre »_

            Le monstre explose et les débris de son corps se consument. Ses mains partent en fumée. Paige se relève et détaille le mystérieux sauveur. Il est vêtu comme la Source mais son costume est moins macabre. Il est moitié blanc, moitié noir. Sur la toile, au niveau de ses poignets se trouvent un liseré doré sur le côté blanc et un liseré bordeaux sur le côté noir. Sur son visage est posé un masque de métal argenté. La moitié est un visage riant et l'autre un visage haineux.

            Devant cet accoutrement, les trois sœurs ne savent pas quelle attitude adopter. Est-il bon ou mauvais ?

************

            Phoebe s'approche, les poings levés.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle, méfiante.

_ Calme-toi, Phoebe, répond gentiment l'être en lui posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule. »

            Elle lui décoche un coup de pied tournant en guise d'accueil. Elle veut aller lui casser la figure mais Piper la retient de justesse. C'est Paige qui reprend la conversation :

« Excusez-nous mais votre costume prête à confusion. Vous semblez à moitié gentil et à moitié méchant. Alors, on ne sait pas par quel bout vous prendre. En plus, vous avez le même type d'habit que la Source.

_ Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. »

            Il retire son masque.

************

            Paige pousse un cri de stupéfaction. Il est humain... Et canon ! Il n'est pas tout défiguré comme la Source. Il a un visage très fin encadré par des cheveux bruns mi-longs. Des yeux bleus profonds font ressortir cette beauté... surnaturelle.

« Paige, ferme la bouche, tu baves ! lui fait remarquer Piper. »

            Paige devient toute rouge. L'invité lui fait un clin d'oeil et elle devient encore plus rouge.

            Quant à Phoebe, elle se débat tellement que sa sœur finit par la lâcher. Elle se place devant l'homme et croise les bras :

« Méchant ou gentil ?

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça !

_ Tu as trente secondes.

_ Ça ne suffira pas !

_ 29... 28... 27...

_ Bon, d'accord. Quand le Néant a été libéré, j'ai été rejeté de la boîte où il reposait. Je suis une incarnation du Bien et du Mal. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi j'ai été créé. Et encore moins comment je suis sorti. Ça te convient ?

_ Non...

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus ?

_ 15... 14... 13... 12...

_ Ah, je vois ! Tu te demandes comment je peux vous connaître et comment j'ai pu utilisé la formule pour détruire Sylas. C'est simple : j'ai un lien avec toutes les membres du Bien. Je les connais parfaitement. Je sais tout sur eux. Je connais donc le Livre des Ombres comme si je l'avais écrit.

_ Ça va, on te laissera la vie sauve, conclut Phoebe.

_ Attends, j'ai autre chose à dire.

_ Ne me coupe pas la parole ! s'emporte Phoebe.

_ Trop tard... »

            Ses yeux deviennent noirs et il attrape celle qui l'a frappé quelques temps auparavant à la gorge. Piper essaie de le figer mais il la repousse et elle passe à travers la baie vitrée. Elle tombe inconsciente sur le sol. Paige, folle de rage, s'écrie :

« Couteau de cuisine ! »

            Un couteau pendu au mur apparaît dans sa main. Elle se lance sur le monstre (elle ne saurait lui donner un autre nom à présent !). Le monstre l'arrête et l'empêche d'avancer une fois qu'elle est devant lui. Il lui prend son couteau et lui plante dans le ventre. La sorcière tombe, les yeux écarquillés. Il retire la lame et la garde dans sa main. 

De sa main libre, il continue à serrer la gorge de Phoebe. La jeune fille commence à suffoquer et à voir danser des étoiles devant ses yeux. Phoebe va rendre son dernier souffle quand les yeux du monstre redeviennent bleus comme l'azur. Il lâche alors son couteau et laisse tomber Phoebe. Il sort en courant et pleurant de la maison. Phoebe remarque ses sanglots mais elle a mieux à faire.

************

« Léo ! Léo ! Léoooooooo ! Léo, ramène tes fesses ! »

            Sa voix n'est pas amicale du tout. Léo apparaît et voyant l'ampleur des dégâts, ne sait pas par laquelle commencer.

« Soigne Paige d'abord, je ne sens plus son pouls, explique Phoebe, penchée sur le corps de sa sœur. Piper tiendra, je vois sa poitrine se soulever. »

            L'être de Lumière obéit et soigne la plus jeune qui reprend connaissance. Il court ensuite vers sa femme et la ranime.

            Une fois, tout le monde remit sur pied, la troupe s'installe sur le canapé (toujours abîmé par ce qu'as fait l'épée) pour une réunion. Les filles racontent leur histoire. Piper suggère à Léo d'aller voir les Fondateurs pour avoir des explications.

« Pas la peine, chérie, je sais qui c'est. Il s'appelle Bial, enfin on l'a surnommé ainsi. C'est une contraction de Bien et Mal. Il s'est formé après que le Néant ait été libéré pour la première fois. Il a été aidé à le combattre et à l'enfermer à nouveau. On l'a laissé en liberté ensuite, pensant que le Bien prendrait le pas sur son côté maléfique. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas. Il était tantôt bon, tantôt méchant. Il était imprévisible. Il pouvait aider une sorcière à tuer un démon et ensuite éviscérer la jeune fille.

_ Beurk ! C'est bon ! Passe-nous les détails ! lance Paige écoeurée.

_ Voyant qu'il était dangereux, il a été enfermé dans la boîte avec le Néant. Il a donc du être libéré en même temps que le Néant par la Source.

_ Et vous ne l'avez pas senti ? demande Piper.

_ Comme il est aussi bon que méchant, ses forces s'annulent. Alors, on ne le sent pas.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire exactement ? demande Paige.

_ Le renvoyer auprès du Néant.

_ Super, et comment on fait ? On réouvre la boite du Néant et on le met dedans ni vu nu connu ? ironise Phoebe.

_ En gros, c'est ça. Avec un peu de magie autour. (il marque un temps d'arrêt). Les Fondateurs m'appellent. Je reviens très bientôt. Contactez Cole. Je pense qu'il faudra que nous allions en Enfer. Les membres du Mal se sont toujours intéressés à lui. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose là-bas. »

            Sans un mot de plus, il disparaît.

« Et mon bisou ! crie Piper. Goujat ! »

************

            Cole décroche son portable.

« Allô ? ... Phoebe ? ... Ça va, ma chérie ? ... Oui, très bien ... Un Démon ? ... Un bon sorcier ?  ... Bon alors, c'est un bon ou un mauvais ? ... Les deux ? Ce n'est pas possible ... BIAL ? Tu rigoles... Oui, je suis dans ma voiture... J'arrive... Moi aussi, je t'aime... »

            Il raccroche. Comme on peut s'en douter, il a menti. Il n'est pas dans sa voiture. Il est dans sa grotte avec l'Oracle. Un sourire machiavélique est venu orner son visage depuis qu'il a appris la nouvelle.

« Alors, il est sorti. Il est revenu sur Terre. Dire que je ne l'ai même pas senti. Enfin, c'est un peu normal. Personne ne peut le sentir.

_ Tu dois saisir ta chance, ô Source.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Oracle ? Que vois-tu ? »

            Les yeux de la femme noire deviennent blancs durant un moment puis ils reprennent leur teinte normale et elle décrit ce qu'elle a vu :

« Je t'ai vu contrôler la partie maléfique de Bial. Uniquement la partie maléfique.

_ Mais c'est impossible ! On ne peut pas séparer les deux parties de cet être.

_ Tu as encore des savoirs à recevoir de l'ancienne Source. On peut les séparer. Il existe un temple adjacent à celui où se trouve le Néant. Là vivent un Etre de Lumière et un Etre des Ténèbres. Ce sont deux femmes. Elles sont parvenues à s'entendre pour protéger un parchemin contenant la formule qui permet de séparer Bial en deux entités distinctes. Elle a été conçue par un puissant démon ancestral pour le séparer quand le Néant est sorti pour la première fois. Mais il n'a pas pu l'utiliser car Bial en personne l'a tué. Mais il avait pris soin de rendre le parchemin indestructible. Bial a ensuite été renvoyé dans sa boîte et le parchemin est resté. Un temple a alors été construit adjacent à celui du Néant. Et les deux êtres opposés ont réussi à faire équipe pour la protéger des éventuels voleurs. Cette histoire est restée dans le clan du Mal. Elle n'est jamais arrivée aux oreilles du Bien.

_ Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu alors ?

_ J'y arrive. Ces deux êtes représentent Bial s'il était séparé. Et leurs forces s'annulent comme pour lui. Donc ils sont indétectables, au même titre que le temple.

_ Et pourquoi ce démon a-t-il rendu sa formule indestructible ?

_ Parce qu'il savait que quelqu'un, un jour, serait assez puissant pour vaincre les deux gardiennes. Et cette personne, c'est toi. J'en suis convaincu. Il faut nous y rendre avant que les trois sorcières ne découvrent cette histoire.

_ Attends, j'ai un plan pour éviter qu'elles nous ennuient. »

************

            Léo réapparaît dans le salon où attendent les trois soeurs. Phoebe fait un bond et laisse tomber le Livre des Ombres.

« Tu pourrais frapper !

_ Très drôle, Phoebe.

_ Bon, relate Paige, on a rien trouvé de plus que ce que tu nous as raconté. Et toi, t'as du nouveau ?

_ Oui, mais on devait s'y attendre. Il a blessé à mort une sorcière après l'avoir aidé. Mais la sorcière a pu être sauvé.

_ Il faut qu'on le retrouve, s'inquiète la femme de l'Etre de Lumière.

_ Je sais où il est ! s'écrie Cole, essoufflé en franchissant le seuil du manoir. »

            Il s'approche du groupe et reprend son souffle. Puis il conte l'histoire de l'Oracle aux soeurs. Il y apporte bien sûr quelques modifications, notamment que la formule permet de le renvoyer dans sa boîte. Il convainc ensuite les Halliwell qu'elles ne doivent pas venir avec lui chercher la formule et qu'il ira avec Léo. Les soeurs le laissent donc partir. Avant qu'il disparaisse, Phoebe court vers son mari et le serre dans ses bras :

« Sois prudent, Cole. Sans tes pouvoirs, c'est très risqué.

_ (il sourit légèrement) Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

_ Et moi, tu ne me fais pas un bisou ? minaude Léo.

_ Non, parce que tu es parti comme un voleur tout à l'heure sans me faire un bisou, répond Piper. A toi de subir maintenant. »

            Léo ne répond rien et s'approche de sa femme. 

« Je suis désolé, mais si tu veux, quand tout ça sera fini, je me ferai pardonner... »

            Le sous-entendu est clair. En plus, il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fait frissonner.

« Bisou accordé ! lance-t-elle en attrapant ses lèvres. (Puis elle lui tape sur les fesses). Allez, dépêche-toi que tu puisses te faire pardonner ! »

            Léo rejoint Léo et tous deux disparaissent dans la lumière bleutée.

************

« Tu es sûr que c'est là, Cole ? 

_ Sûr et certain, Léo. Je tiens ça des démons que j'ai connu. Tout le monde sait que c'est ici mais très peu ont osé s'y aventurer.

_ Et pourquoi les Fondateurs ne m'en ont pas parlé.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Je ne suis pas un Etre de Lumière, moi. Je te rappelle que j'ai été un démon.

_ Oui, bon, où est l'entrée ?

_ Elle doit être par là. (il désigne un rayon de recherche d'un mètre). Allez, on n'a plus qu'à chercher. »

            Cole sait pertinemment où est l'entrée. Mais il fait semblant de chercher pour préserver une fois encore sa couverture. Il tâtonne quelques instants puis perdant patience, applique sa main là où doit être la porte et la pousse.

« Léo, j'ai trouvé ! »

            Léo, qui cherchait à l'opposé, revient un peu honteux. Tous deux franchissent le seuil. Une lueur démoniaque passe dans les yeux de Cole...

************

            Paige se prépare un truc à grignoter pendant que Piper prend une douche et Phoebe essaie de faire un somme sur le canapé. Elles essaient toutes de s'occuper en attendant le retour des deux hommes de la maison. Elles ont toutes trois très peur. S'il leur arrive malheur, elles seront incapables de les trouver. Mais elles ne peuvent pas faire autrement.

            Paige ressort avec un sandwich trois étages plein de choses bien grasses. Elle vient s'asseoir en face de sa sœur en faisant bien voir son délicieux met.

« Tu me fait goûter ? demande avidement Phoebe.

_ D'accord, mais tu me fait une place sur le canapé !

_ Ok ! »

            L'affamée se redresse et sa sœur vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Au même moment, Piper descend, vêtue seulement d'une serviette.

« Je peux en avoir moi aussi ? demande-t-elle.

_ Hé ! proteste Paige. Le pouvoir des Trois, ça ne veut pas dire tout partager en trois ! »

            Pendant que sa sœur regarde Piper, Phoebe essaie de lui prendre son sandwich. Elle tire dessus mais le lâche au même titre que Paige quand une intense lueur apparaît et devient... Bial ! Phoebe se lève d'un bond te se met à léviter. Elle lui décroche un coup magistral. Mais l'être l'arrête.

« Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi soeurs Halliwell.

_ Tu peux toujours rêver ! lance Piper. (Elle tend ses mains pour tenter de la faire exploser).

_ Léo est en danger.

_ (Elle baisse les mains aussitôt). Que lui as-tu fait ?

_ Moi, rien. Mais je sais qu'il se rende au temple. Il va se passer quelque chose là-bas. Quelque chose de grave.

_ Emmène-nous là-bas ! crie Piper.

_ Tu es folle, lance Phoebe. Et s'il redevient mauvais en route ?

_ On avisera ! C'est parti ! Ordre de l'aînée ! »

            Elle se dirige vers Bial. Phoebe l'arrête.

« C'est un ordre, j'ai dit !

_ Ok. Mais tu ne penses pas que tu auras plus d'autorité avec autre chose qu'une serviette pour vêtement ?

_ (Piper devient toute rouge). Oups ! J'avais oubliée ! »

            Elle remonte en courant dans sa chambre.

********

            Le temple est une longue salle droite. Des colonnes noires et blanches se succèdent. Sur le plafond sont peints des fresques représentant des animaux bons et maléfiques s'affrontant. Le sol est un damier noir et blanc.

Cole et Léo avancent très prudemment. Ils voient au fond le parchemin qui flotte de façon surnaturelle dans une bulle. Ne voyant pas les gardiennes, ils continuent à avancer en se méfiant de tout. Ils arrivent devant le parchemin. Léo tente de l'attraper mais une violente décharge le repousse contre les colonnes.

« Qui ose profaner l'enceinte du temple sacrée ? crient deux voix venant de tous les coins du temple. »

            Deux femmes apparaissent alors. Elles sont vêtues de longues robes. L'une porte du blanc, l'autre du noir. Toutes deux ont de longs cheveux, allant avec la couleur de leur robe.

« Que faites-vous ici ? lance l'Etre de Lumière femme.

_ Nous avons besoin de la formule, explique Léo qui se relève péniblement.

_ Tu déshonores ton rang en venant ici, Léo Wyatt, lance l'Etre des Ténèbres. Ta punition sera la Mort ! »

            Elle tend sa main et lance une onde qui repousse Léo contre la colonne qui se brise sous l'impact et lui tombe dessus. Il perd connaissance.

« Merci ! se réjouit Cole. Vous m'avez facilité la tâche. Je l'ai berné facilement, lui et sa clique de sorcières à deux sous. Je devais le mettre hors d'état de nuire pour protéger ma couverture encore un peu.

_ Tues une abomination pour ce monde, Source, crache la femme en noir. »

            Léo ouvre un temps les yeux et entant cette phrase avant de sombrer dans le noir.

« Arrêtez les compliments ! rigole Cole. Vous me flattez. Malheureusement, vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis mauvais. »

            Il fait apparaître l'arbalète des Etres des Ténèbres et décoche une flèche à l'Etre de Lumière. Elle tombe sur le sol, mortellement blessée. Sa compagne d'infortune, folle de rage, se jette sur lui. La Source la laisse venir et une fois qu'elle est près de lui, il fait apparaître une athamé et le lui plante dans le bas ventre. Elle tombe à son tour, morte.

            Sans aucun remords, il donne un coup dans son corps. Puis il fait apparaître une boule de feu et la lance sur la sphère protectrice qui se désagrège. Il empoigne le parchemin alors que la porte vole en éclats.

************

            Les trois soeurs pénètrent dans l'édifice, accompagnées de Bial. Piper voit tout de suite son mari et court vers lui.

« Cole, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Piper, affolée. Cole, réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Ah ah ah ! Vous êtes si faciles à berner. Vous m'avez cru sans vous méfier. Vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort ! »

            Cole se transforme et devient l'Oracle de la Source. Piper, voyant qu'elle a le parchemin, veut la faire exploser mais elle n'a pas le temps. La femme se dirige à toute vitesse vers Bial et lui passe une main sur le visage. Il tombe, inconscient. Elle se penche sur lui, et disparaît dans les flammes, l'emmenant avec elle.

            Les trois soeurs sont éberluées mais se ressaisissent très vite. Paige part vers Léo et commence à le soigner. Phoebe, s'approche de l'Etre de Lumière et lu prend la main.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On va vous soigner.

_ Non, ça ne marchera pas. C'était ma destinée... de... mourir. (Elle a du mal à parler). Mais, avant de mourir, je dois vous dire quelque chose. Méfiez-vous de cet être.

_ De Bial ?

_ Non, de l'autre.

_ La prophétesse ?

_ Oui... Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît être... Elle et Cole... Sont dangereux... La Source... N'est pas morte... Prenez garde... »

            Sa tête tombe sur le côté. Elle est morte. Phoebe se relève, sonnée. Elle voit Léo debout. La colonne qui le recouvrait a été réduite en poussière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demande Paige.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai des choses à éclaircir avec Cole. »

            Elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus car le temple commence à s'effondrer. Léo serre les Halliwell contre elle et les transporte au manoir in extremis.

************

            En Enfer, Bial se réveille. Il lève des yeux haineux et plein de mépris vers l'Oracle.

« Comment dois-je t'appeler, espèce d'être répugnant ? Balthazar ? Cole ? Ou bien la Source ?

_ Oh ! répond L'Oracle en se mettant une main sur le cœur. Je suis démasqué. »

            Il ou elle, comme vous préférez, reprend l'apparence de Cole. Le traître est démasqué.

« Tu es doué. Je n'en attendais pas moins de l'incarnation du Bien et du Mal. Mais bientôt, tu seras deux êtres distincts. Le Mal ne se contrôlera plus et te sera mon vassal pour conquérir le monde.

_ Elles ne te laisseront pas faire ça !

_ Qu ça ? Ces trois sorcières au rabais ? Laisse-moi rire !

_ Et tu n'as pas peur que je tue ta Phoebe ?

_ ... (Cole hésite). Non, elle n'est plus rien maintenant. Avec toi dans mes rangs, la victoire est assurée.

_ Tu sais bien sûr que pour me séparer, il faut faire le sacrifice d'une voyante ? Vas-tu sacrifier ta femme ou bien l'Oracle ?

_ J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus... »

************

            Au manoir a lieu une grande discussion. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Cole. Les trois soeurs, ne savant à quoi s'en tenir, se rapprochent et se serrent les unes contre les autres.

« Hé ben ! Quel accueil ! Je vous fais peur ou quoi ?

_ Cole, l'Oracle nous a déjà berné. Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?

_ Si je te dis la couleur de tes sous-vêtements, tu me croiras ? Blanc en dentelles. Et ton strin...

_ C'est bon, je te crois !

_ Alors, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé ? »

            Il écoute patiemment en semble vraiment surpris à certains moments. Sa seule phrase à la fin du discours est :

« Si le temple a été détruit, c'est que ce « Bial » va subir des changements. De gros changements. Si le temple est une image du monde futur, on a du souci à se faire. »

            Il fait un drôle de sourire. Il se retourne et ses yeux deviennent blancs. Après quelques instants, ils se retournent.

« S'il existe un lieu pour pratiquer ce rituel, c'est bien en Enfer. Nous devons y aller.

_ Tu as raison, acquiesce Phoebe. Léo, tu nous emmènes ?

_ Tout de suite. Vive les transports en commun ! »

            Tout le monde se regroupe autour de lui et il les transporte.

************

« Je sens mon oracle qui arrive. Il est temps pour moi de cacher ma vraie nature. Encore un peu de mensonges avant l'apothéose.

_ Tu es une ordure !

_ Je ne suis pas UNE ordure. Je suis L'Ordure en chef. Je suis la Source après tout. »

            Il redevient l'Oracle et fait apparaître des liens magiques.

« Es tu penses que je vais me laisser faire combien de temps ?

_ Disons encore un moment ! »

            L'ex Balthazar fait un tourner un mur de pierre, découvrant une sorcière totalement inconnue.

« Si tu te défais de tes liens, je la tue. Ça te va comme compromis.

_ Je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra...

_ Ne bouge plus ! hurle Phoebe. Et libère tout ce monde que tu retiens prisonnier.

_ Tu te crois la plus forte ? lance L'Oracle. (enfin, Cole transformé en Oracle). Malheureusement, tu as perdu. Vous avez toutes perdu quand tu as épousé Cole. Quand tu m'as épousé. »

            Il redevient Cole et rend à l'oracle sa vraie forme. Elle bouscule les soeurs pour rejoindre son maître.

« Tu as perdu quand tu as épousé la Source ! »

            Il lance alors une fulgurante décharge d'énergie qui les repousse  hors de la salle où il se trouve. Il attire néanmoins ensuite Phoebe vers lui.

            Le rituel va commencer. Qui sera la sacrifiée ?

************

            Phoebe est inconsciente. Cole la place au centre d'un pentagramme renversée. Il y amène Bial grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il mets ensuite le feu au pentagramme, formant une barrière empêchant quiconque de sortir.

« Le rituel est commencé. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus rien contre moi. Donc, cette sorcière n'a plus de raison de vivre ! »

            Il lance une boule de feu sur la jeune fille qui est brûlée vive.

« Noooooon ! hurle Bial. »

            Le cri réveille Phoebe. Elle se relève et voit son mari avec le parchemin dans les mains. L'Oracle sourit. Cole disparaît, réapparaît devant le parchemin, l'attrape et disparaît à nouveau pour revenir à côté de l'Oracle. Phoebe se rend à l'évidence. Son mari est redevenu un démon.

« Maintenant, tu sais tout, ma chérie ! Mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Ni de l'enfant que tu portes. Adieu mon amour. »

            Il déroule le parchemin et commence à réciter :

_« Le Mal doit être scindé_

_Pour que le Bien soit dominé. »_

            Phoebe tombe sur le sol, pliée en deux de douleur. Bial se sent petit à petit séparé en deux. Il se penche vers Phoebe mais une violente douleur l'assaille. Sa robe se déchire en deux. Il se retrouve nu. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même.

_« Le Mal d'un côté,_

_Le Bien de l'autre. »_

            Les deux êtres hurlent. Mais la plainte de Phoebe est plus encline à faire changer les choses.

« Cole ! Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie ! Aaaaaah ! »

_« De l'équité naîtra l'iniquité_

_Pour que le Mal soit des nôtres ! »_

            Bial pousse une longue plainte. Les deux morceaux de sa robe se relèvent, formant deux robes : une noire et une blanche. Son corps devient transparent. Son masque tombe à terre où il brise et devient deux masques : le visage de la haine et celui de la bonté. Ils viennent se placer sur les costumes. 

Le feu qui formait une barrière s'étend alors à l'intérieur. Phoebe hurle.

« Cole ! Si tu m'aimes encore, aide-moi ! »

Une chose incroyable se passe alors. Cole, avant que le feu atteigne son épouse utilise son pouvoir et échange les deux voyantes, envoyant sa diseuse de bonne aventure personnalisée à la mort et ramènent Phoebe auprès de lui. C'est donc l'Oracle qui brûle dans le brasier, permettant à Bial de se séparer en deux entités distinctes.

Le feu s'éteint, révélant deux hommes. Celui en blanc court vers Paige, Piper et Léo et les ranime d'un simple mot.

« Allez chercher votre sœur et partez ! »

            Elles courent vers leur sœur mais la version maléfique de Bial a déjà attrapé Phoebe à la gorge.

« Tu seras me première victime !

_ Sûrement pas ! crie Paige.

_ Toi, tu vas la fermer définitivement la fermer ! s'emporte la nouvelle Source. »

            Cole crée une boule de feu qu'il lance sur Paige.

« Boule de Feu de Cole ! crie-t-elle. »

La boule, avant de l'atteindre, se dématérialise et atterrit dans la main de Paige.

« Tu t'es fait piéger, gros nul ! Je savais que t'étais un démon ! Maintenant que j'en ai la preuve. »

            Elle renvoie l'attaque sur le Mal qui tente d'étrangler Phoebe. Celui-ci est repoussé et lâche Phoebe.

« Partez ! ordonne Paige. Je ramène Phoebe.

_ D'accord !  approuve Piper. »

            Elle disparaît avec Léo, peu avant la forme du Bien de Bial. Paige attrape la main de sa sœur et s'éclipse avant que quiconque n'ait pu lui faire du mal.

************

            Au manoir, Phoebe pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Paige et Piper essaient de la consoler mais elle se ferme sur elle-même.

« Phoebe, on est là pour t'aider ! explique l'homme en blanc.

_ Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! hurle-t-elle en sanglots. Tu n'aurais pas pu rester dans ta boite ?

_ Je l'aurai bien voulu. Ça m'aurait permis de ne pas faire tout ce mal. J'aurai préférer que tu apprennes les choses autrement pour Cole.

_ Eh ben maintenant je le sais ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On te renvoie d'où tu viens ?

_ Il faut pour cela me ramener à mon état initial.

_ Bingo ! Et comment on fait ?

_ Comme ça ! hurle une voix. »

            L'entrée explose et la partie maléfique de Bial pénètre dans le salon. Il lance un poignard en plein cœur de son côté bénéfique. Le blessé ressort le poignard et la plaie cicatrise de suite.

« Tu crois m'avoir si facilement ? Je te signale que je suis aussi fort que toi ! Je suis toi !

_ Et justement. Un combat à mort décidera qui doit rester !

_ Tu es stupide ! Mais je me dois d'accepter. »

            Il lance une onde d'énergie qui repousse le monstre et fait signe aux soeurs de monter au grenier. Elles obéissent, traînant Phoebe qui n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

************

            Là, les filles ouvrent le Livre des Ombres.

« Il nous faut une formule pour rassembler les deux parties d'une personne, explique Paige. En ce moment, ça nous semble évident, mais on ne doit pas en avoir besoin tous les jours. (Elle tourne les pages et ouvrent de grands yeux). Ben, ça alors, en voilà une. Ah mince.

_ QUOI ?

_ Il faut un pouvoir plus grand que le pouvoir des trois.

_ Mais c'est pas possible ! s'étonne Léo.

_ Comment on va faire ? se désespère Piper. Si seulement Prue pouvait être là ! A quatre, on aurait un pouvoir suffisant.

_ Accordé, souffle une voix qui cette fois n'est pas celle de grand-mère. »

            Un vent se lève. Une lueur apparaît ensuite et prend forme. Voyant qui est là, Piper s'évanouit et Phoebe pleure encore plus. Mais de joie cette fois.

« Prue ? demande Paige.

_ Oui, c'est moi, petite sœur ! »

************

            Paige la dévisage, incrédule. 

« Ben ça, c'est pas banal !

_ Oh Prue ! s'écrie Phoebe en se jetant dans ses bras. Je suis si contente de te revoir.

_ Moi aussi, petite sœur. Et maintenant, c'est plus toi la plus petite ! Je vais plus pouvoir te martyriser. »

            Piper se relève et voyant que sa défunte sœur est vraiment là, manque de s'évanouir à nouveau.

« Ça va aller ? demande Léo. 

_ Oui, je crois. Ça ira encore mieux si ma Prue me fait un gros calin ! »

            Elle se jette dans les bras de Prudence (le vrai nom de Prue). Après un bon moment, elle consent à lâcher sa sœur.

« Mais je suppose que si tu es là, ce sera éphémère.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Je dois vous aider à réaliser la formule.

_ Réaliser ? Mais la formule est écrite.

_  En partie seulement. Celle-ci permet de rassembler les deux côtés d'une personne. Mais il nous faut une formule pour le renvoyer auprès du Néant. Phoebe, je crois que tu es assez douée pour les formules.

_ Merci, mais on est toutes devenues douées pour ça !

_ Bon, il faut s'y mettre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

            Les quatre soeurs se réunissent autour de livre. L'une d'elle recopie la formule et toutes quatre tentent de la reformuler. Elle dit exactement :

_« Tu es constitué de deux côtés_

_Un bon et un mauvais._

_Ils doivent être réunifiés_

_Pour que tu sois préservé. »_

            Très vite, la formule est réalisée. Elles redescendent toutes les quatre dans le salon. Léo reste en retrait, prêt à intervenir.

************

            Vision d'horreur. La pièce est dévastée. Le canapé est un tas de cendres. La table de salon est du compost. Le Mal est jeté sur les arches qui cèdent sous la force de l'attaque. Prue l'envoie valdinguer contre le Bien.

« Je suis désolé, s'excuse Prue auprès de l'homme en blanc. Mais on a pas le temps de prend des pincettes. »

            Pendant que les deux opposants sont à terre, Prue dit à ses soeurs de sa placer en carré avec elle autour d'eux et de tendre les mains (ce qu'on lui a dit de faire dans l'au-delà !). Tout le monde se met en place. Des liens blancs se forment alors, joignant les soeurs entre elles. Le Mal essaie de se jeter sur elles mais il est repoussé. 

            Les soeurs commencent alors leur formule :

_« Tu es constitué de deux côtés_

_Qui doivent être réunifiés._

_Qu'il le soit ici en cet instant._

_Retourne à présent auprès du Néant ! »_

            L'effet escompté se produit. Bial est réunifié et le coffret renfermant le Néant apparaît et l'attire à l'intérieur. Bial lâche un « Soyez bénies ! » avant de disparaître complètement. Puis la cassette regagne son temple.

************

            Cole frappe du poing sur une table.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Une demi-heure ! La partie maléfique de Bial a duré une demi-heure. Et j'ai tué mon Oracle. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?

_ Parce que tu aimes ta sorcière. »

            Cette voix est celle du démon femme qu'il a employé en tant que secrétaire. Elle arrive vers lui dans une robe laissant entrevoir ses formes. Son décolleté est plongeant. Elle s'approche de Cole et lui caresse les cheveux.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à oublier ? »

            Elle défait sa robe et la laisse glisser sur le sol. Elle est totalement nue dessous. Elle embrasse Cole. Il lui répond en l'acculant au mur. Mais pas pour ce qu'on pourrait croire. (Je vous ai vu venir !). Il l'attrape à la gorge.

« Refait ça une seule fois et je te donne en pâture à Cerbère ! C'est compris ?

_ Oui, Maître !

_ Voilà qui est mieux. Rhabille-toi maintenant, tu es pathétique. Moi, je vais au manoir. Phoebe est ma femme et la mère de mon successeur. Un temps j'ai oublié à quel point je suis fou d'elle. »

************

Les quatre soeurs se serrent les unes contre les autres. Elles se retrouvent enfin. Mais à la mine de Prue, ce ne sera pas long.

« Je suis désolé mais ils me rappellent. Je dois repartir.

_ Pourquoi si tôt ?

_ Je sais que c'est dure mais ils m'ont expliqué que le Pouvoir des Quatre ne pouvait exister. Ma présence prolongée créerait des problèmes dans ce monde. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus. Je suis désolée »

            Sur ces mots, elle commence à devenir brumeuse et à s'éloigner. Elle parvient à lancer un dernier avertissement :

« La guerre contre Cole ne fait que commencer. Prenez garde. Il a plus d'un tour dans son sac. La Source en lui est fourbe et mauvaise. Je sais que vous vaincrez le Mal qui l'habite. Phoebe, ton amour pour lui vous sauvera toutes. Je vous aime mes soeurs ! Je vous protégerai de là-haut ! »

_ Nous aussi, on t'aime ! Répondent les trois en chœur. »

            Prue disparaît totalement. Les trois soeurs laissent couler une petite larme.

************

            Elle redescendent au salon, enfin, dans ce qui reste du salon. Léo est parti voir les fondateurs. Elles parviennent à trouver trois chaises et s'assoient. C'est Phoebe qui brise le silence :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas Phoebe.

_ Vous pensez qu'on peut détruire le démon sans tuer Cole ? s'enquiert Paige.

_ Et mon enfant ?

_ TON ENFANT ? ? ? ?

_ Oui, pendant le rituel, Cole voulait me sacrifier. Il m'a placé avec Bial dans un pentagramme dessinée sur le sol. Il m'a dit qu'avez le mauvais Bial, il n'avait plus besoin de moi, ni de l'enfant que je portais. Puis, au dernier moment, il m'a échangé contre l'Oracle.

_ Alors tu es enceinte et la nouvelle Source a parfois des remords, résume Paige. Excusez-moi de me répéter, mais ça, c'est pas banal !

_ Oui, c'est vrai, souffle Piper. Dire que ça fait trois mois qu'on essaie d'en avoir un avec Piper, et toi, tu en as un que tu n'attendais pas.

_ Je te proposerai bien d'échanger, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit démoniaque. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

************

« C'est simple, chuchote Cole du grenier. J'ai fait des bêtises et maintenant, je vais repérer mes erreurs. »

            Il desserre son poing pour laisser voir une bague. Elle ressemble à une chevalière. Elle est surmontée d'un diamant noir.

« Avec la bague de Kéops que Sylas m'a légué quand je l'ai envoyé se faire tuer auprès des sorcières, je vais pouvoir effacer mes erreurs et leur créer des souvenirs sur mesure. Je pourrais même estomper les doutes de cette petite gourde de Paige. »

            Il met la bague à son doigt et des traits de fumée viennent du salon et entrent dans la bague.

« Voilà. Maintenant, je vais redevenir le parfait petit Cole, aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître. »

            Il disparaît et réapparaît devant la porte. Il l'ouvre et entre. 

************

Il prend une énième fois un air faussement surpris et atterrée. Il court vers Phoebe.

« Ça va, ma chéri ?

_ Oui, on a rien ! (Elle l'embrasse).

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous ai arrivé ?

_ On s'est battu contre un certain Bial. L'Oracle voulait le séparer en deux êtres. Elle s'est fait passé pour toi. Enfin, c'est une longue, très longue histoire. En y réfléchissant, c'est même assez incroyable à vrai dire.

__ Oh que oui, c'est incroyable puisque ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Mais ça, tu le sauras probablement jamais, rajoute-t-il pour lui-même. »_

            Cole sourit. C'est un sourire triomphant. Un sourire de vainqueur. Le sourire du Mal, de celui qui a fait les pires horreurs et qui va faire bien pire encore. Si la Source semblait abjecte, son successeur est le Diable en personne...


End file.
